kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanni
Giovanni (originally from Pokémon) is the leader of Team Rocket, and a member of Team Gnik that hails from Planet Poké. Formerly a member of the Corporate Presidents, he defected after a fight with Gozaburo. He was in charge of the creation of Mewtwo, Mika's powerful psychicbending master. Nextgen Series Giovanni founded Team Rocket as a Pokémon-hunting organization, and using Coruscant's connections with the Earth World Government, he was able to become a Corporate President of the planet. Giovanni began to sell his captured Pokémon to children who would use them to battle. The Pokémon wore shock collars that would hurt them if they disobeyed any order from their masters. In "Windy Marvel", Giovanni is with the other Corporate Presidents in Midway Gala, when they are attacked by Vaati. Giovanni tells Charle (thinking she is a God's Angel) that Red Eye is going after Head President Osborn. Three years before the current storyline, a man named Gozaburo Kaiba was accepted into the Corporate Presidents and made a fortune from his Duel Monster franchise, which Giovanni claimed were Pokémon ripoffs. Kaiba's Duel Monsters began to make more sales than Giovanni's Pokémon, namely due to the fact the Duel Monsters are holographic, ergo no one was getting hurt. Furthermore, protests were raised by people regarding the abuse toward Pokémon. An angered Giovanni decided to leave the Corporate Presidents. He would have an encounter with Ragaj Gnik and join his group. In "Valentine's Day", Giovanni sent Sunni Chariton a card with Team Rocket's "R" logo for Valentine's Day. In "Mother's Day", Giovanni secretly watched Sunni's attempt to create an Imaginary Friend, injuring herself in the process. When she was out of her coma, Giovanni was stunned that she had created a Firstborn, making Ten. Following the events of The Gang, Giovanni scoured the remains of the crashed Lunar Sanctum and found an old tome, foretelling the arrival of the Firstborn Crest. Giovanni also found the decaying, ancient body of Acnologia. He brought Acnologia to his palace and had John-Plank work to fix him. Ragaj Gnik told Giovanni about Lunaria's Lunar Magic, and that Crest could be used to harness it. Giovanni later captures Mew and gives him to John-Plank, who would use the Firstborn's power to revive Acnologia's body. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Giovanni orders Cassidy and Butch to search for Meloetta and awaken Chernabog on Symphonia, aiming to use the demon's power. Their mission failed. The members of Team Gnik ambush Sectors V and W7 on the Star Train, and fail to persuade the heroes to join them. In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Team Rocket uses the newly revived Acnologia to take them to Lunaria. With Acnologia under their control, they use him to attack the heroes and kidnap Crest. They go to the Night Palace, where Giovanni explains the Lunar Magic to his henchmen. He tries to catch Crest in a Dark Ball, but is thwarted by Wendy Marvell. Following the ensuing battle and Acnologia's destruction, Giovanni is ambushed by Red Eye, who attempts to breathbend and kill him. Wendy stops her father from doing this, and Giovanni is rescued by his agents as they all escape. Appearance Giovanni is a fairly muscular man with shiny brown hair, and black eyes that are always slanted. He wears an orange suit over a green shirt over a light-yellow one with a red tie. The buttons on his shirt are yellow, three on each side. He wears orange pants and white shoes with black points and heels. When he worked for the Corporate Presidents, his orange attire was black. Personality Giovanni is an evil mastermind who wants to harness the power of the Firstborn and rule the universe. He is untrustful toward Ragaj Gnik and impatient with his incompetent subordinates, namely Jessie, James, and Meowth. In fact, he purposely sent the Meowth Trio to capture Mikaela with fake chi-cuffs just to humiliate them, and he was quite shocked to hear that they successfully captured the Logia psychic. Abilities Giovanni is a skilled Pokémon trainer, who commands a Persian, Golem, and Kingler. As the leader of Team Rocket, he has command over all of his subordinates. He also has a gun on hand. Stories He's Appeared *Life of Mika (referenced) *Windy Marvel (cameo) *Valentine's Day (cameo) *Mother's Day (cameo) *Code: XANA (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand (ending) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:CPFCE Category:Team Gnik Category:The Thirteen Category:Team Gnaa Category:Pokémon Trainers